Talk:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson
Kermit dialogue re-dub Posting these video links to clarify the note I added in this edit. -- Jon (talk) 18:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) *Original *Re-dub :Interesting! I remember taping it the first night it aired, and I would play the last 5 minutes over and over, trying to get used to Steve as Kermit. And then years later, when I saw it on YouTube, it didn't sound the same, but I thought my memory was bad, or maybe they shot it twice. I had no idea that they went back and redubbed it. Has anybody been able to figure out why? I wish they hadn't, because everybody's voices have evolved. Fozzie sounds a lot different in Season 1 of The Muppet Show, and Miss Piggy was Richard Hunt half of the time! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::G Gomez mentioned the redubbing to me the other day but this is the first time I'm hearing it. Oddly, the original performance is better and doesn't have any weird electronic sound on it. Neither sounds like Henson, but there's more emotion in the first. My best copy of this special is redubbed and also has the Wilkins Coffee ad replaced with the end of the Computer sketch (with a prototype Cookie Monster exploding). It's labelled as Buena Vista International rather than Disney television. Tygerbug (talk) 05:40, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Picture of Kermit & Piggy Why is that picture of Kermit & Piggy in the director's chairs in this article? It is obviously from way after the airing of this special, judging from Piggy's hair, which was curly at the time. (HairMetalLives 21:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC)) :Piggy's hair is varied and doesn't really stick to just one style during what may be seen by some as an "era" as evidenced from her hairstyle in Episode 105: The Ratings Game. —Scott (talk) 05:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, though, do we have any source that the picture was used to promote the special, or was it just a placeholder at the time for lack of anything better? (As we've done on many pages). It doesn't look much like a 1990 image to me, just based on the posers, and it's definitely not from the actual special. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's a publicity shot for the special. Check out the TV Guide cover -- it's the same Piggy poser. -- Danny (talk) 05:35, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I just added a caption. Thanks for the clarification! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) The plot I haven't seen this special since, well, 1990, so I might be remembering incorrecly, but wasn't a major part of the "plot" the fact that the Muppets were unaware that Henson had died until the very end? I think this should be mentioned but I'm hesitant to add it in case I'm remembering incorrectly. 23skidoo 22:32, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, they're a little confused -- not just about the fact that Henson died, but also because they don't know who Jim Henson was. -- Danny (talk) 00:47, 31 October 2006 (UTC)